This invention relates to decorated ovoid shapes, such as eggs, nuts, candies and other foodstuffs of the type commonly used as gifts and decorations on special holidays, such as Easter, Thanksgiving or Christmas. Presently known gift eggs and egg-shaped objects are decorated on their surfaces with combinations of dyes, waxes, paints, frostings or wrappings to make them attractive and colorful as gifts.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide decorated ovoids that have multi-dimensional decoration capable of adding improved gift value by transformation into figurines that may be used as decorations or toys that represent familiar objects or animals. It is a further purpose of this invention to provide multi-dimensional ovoid decoration materials as kits in the form of cards, so the recipient of a greeting card can produce one or more caricatures of objects or animals with relative ease.